The present invention relates to system and method for predicting the condition of a cylinder. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method that uses pressure or another parameter to determine the condition of a pneumatic or hydraulic cylinder.
Pneumatic and hydraulic cylinders are used throughout industry to operate equipment in manufacturing lines and to provide a motive force for various components. Over time, the operation of these cylinders can degrade. However, often, the degradation in performance is not detected until an ultimate failure of the cylinder occurs. If a user is unprepared for the failure, it can result in substantial down time or costs.